Eric Northman
Eric Northman was born in 900 CE, and grew up by the sea. He used to enjoy playing by the seaside. His father was a Viking chieftain named Ulfrik, and because of this Eric's parents frequently pushed Eric to find a wife. As he reached adulthood, however, Eric found he was less interested in marriage and more interested in the benefits of an unmarried life. In 919 CE, while Eric was having sex with a servant, a pack of werewolves attacked their home. Both Eric's parents and his infant sister were slain in the attack, and Ulfrik's crown was stolen. Eric witnessed the crown being handed to a cloaked figure before tending to his dying father. Eric swore to avenge his father's death. By 930 CE, Eric had led numerous Viking raids searching for a lead to track down his father's killers. In one such raid, he was grievously wounded. Eric bade his men leave him, but they refused and regaled him with stories of glorious Viking battles. During the night, an unseen force murdered his companions. Moments later a tattooed man introducing himself as "Death" appeared. This man was, in truth, the vampire Godric. He offered Eric immortality. Eric agreed, and Godric turned him into a vampire. The two traveled the world together for the next several centuries. In 1665 CE, Godric and Eric were living in London while an outbreak of plague tormented the city. Eric was performing a favor for King Charles II when he encountered a woman named Nora Gainesborough. Nora was caring for infected patients, and had contracted the plague herself as a result. Eric was inspired by her courage, and brought her to Godric that he might sire her. He did so. By the turn of the 20th century, the trio of Eric, Nora, and Godric had gone their separate ways -- though they all continued to hold a deep love and respect for each other. In 1905 CE, Eric was in San Francisco. It was here that he encountered Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, killing a man who was attacking her. He was impressed by her complete lack of reaction at his vampiric appearance, and thus he decided to visit the brothel where she was a madam. He discovered there that Bill Compton and Lorena Krasiki were draining the prostitutes who worked for Pam. He confronted the vampires, and drove them away. He remained in San Francisco with Pam for some time afterwards, before she asked him to turn her. Initially, he refused -- saying he did not know what being a Maker truly required. To force his hand, Pam slit her wrists. He was forced to sire her to save her life. When World War II began, Godric and Eric reunited. Hoping to infiltrate the Nazi program called "Operation Werewolf" they posed as Nazi Schutzstaffel officers. In 1945 CE, they tracked a werewolf to Augsburg, Germany. The werewolf killed an American soldier, before turning on Eric. Godric intervened, stabbing the werewolf in the arm with a bayonet. Eric attempted to interrogate the werewolf, but the werewolf refused to speak unless she was allowed to drink some of Eric's vampire blood. Eric acquiesced, after which the werewolf revealed that she was the servant of a werewolf. Eric was shocked, and the werewolf took advantage of the distraction to attack. Godric prevented the werewolf from staking Eric but snapping her neck. Godric lectured Eric about controlling his emotions, and vowed to help him track down the werewolf's master. At the end of the war, they parted ways again. In 1986 CE, Eric and Pam were enjoying life in France. Eric became enamored with a human woman named Sylvie. Pursuing her put Eric in direct defiance of the local Vampire Sheriff and the Vampire Authority. In order to reign him in, Nan Flanagan confronted him and revealed to him the plan to create synthetic blood. Eric mocked her, more concerned with Sylvie than anything else. As a result, Nan had Pam and Sylvie captured and made him choose between them. At first, Eric offered his life so that both of them could live. The offer was rebuffed -- they had plans for Eric. In the end, Eric chose Pam and watched as Sylvie was killed. Eric and Pam were relocated to Shreveport, Louisiana. As punishment for their very public activities, Pam and Eric were given a run down video store and instructed that 80% of the store's profits would be given to the Vampire Authority. To keep tabs on him, the Authority elected Eric the Sheriff of Area 5. Years later, a vampire groupie named Ginger began to frequent the store and eventually became an employee there. By this time, Eric had -- over the course of his life -- purchased a number of properties including a farm in Sweden, his family's land during his human life, as well as a plantation in the Caribbean and an apartment in Paris. Powers & Abilities Eric Northman is a very old vampire, and as such is very powerful. He is believed to be the oldest and strongest vampire in Louisiana -- older even than the Originals of the Mikaelson vampire line. As a Lilithian vampire, Eric ages much more slowly than other vampires and retains a primarily human appearance -- even when baring his fangs. * Superhuman Strength - Eric Northman is incredibly strong, even for a vampire, due to his advanced age. * Superhuman Agility - Eric is extremely dextrous. * Superhuman Speed - at his advanced speed, Eric can move with such speed that he appears to be a blur to the naked human eye. * Heightened Senses - all five of Eric's senses are incredibly acute. * Supernatural Perception - Eric is able to perceive ghosts. * Regeneration - Eric can heal rapidly from all non-fatal wounds. * Invulnerability - Eric is very difficult to wound with physical attacks, and is immune to practically any disease or poison. * Compulsion - Eric is able to hypnotize humans as long as they are not effected by vervain. He can even perform feats of memory manipulation with this skill. * Reflection - Eric does not appear in reflections and his thoughts cannot be overheard by telepathy. * Vampire Blood - Eric's blood is extremely potent vitae, due to his advanced age. * Hannah's Wink - Eric's saliva prevents blood from clotting. * Eidetic Memory - Eric has photographic memory. * Flight - Eric is capable of flying -- a rare gift that is common in the progeny of Godric. * Sire's Call - Eric can summon his progeny to him. Weaknesses * Sunlight - exposure to direct sunlight will cause Eric to burst into flames. * Fire - Eric is very flammable. * Holy Water - Eric burns at the touch of holy water. * Crosses - Eric is resistant to crosses, but is still burned at the touch of them. * Silver - Eric burns at the touch of silver. * Disease - Eric is invulnerable to almost all diseases, except for Hepatitis-D and rare strain of flu. * Killer of the Dead - as a poison that is intended to use against vampires, Killer of the Dead can kill Eric. * Excess Blood - if Eric were to drink too much blood, he would be intoxicated by it. * Beheading - Eric would be killed by decapitation. * Wood - Eric is weakened by wood, and can be killed by driving a piece of wood through his heart. Because of his advanced age, Eric is more resistant than most vampires and may require a larger amount of wood to be driven through his heart. * Garlic - the smell of garlic forces Eric to reveal his vampire face, and ingesting it makes him highly uncomfortable. * Invitation - Eric may not enter a private residence without an invitation. * Dessication - if Eric were deprived of blood, or drained of blood, he would resemble little more than a mummified corpse. * Magic - Eric is susceptible to magic, especially necromancy. * Magical Blood - drinking non supernatural blood can have highly negative consequences for vampires, including Eric. Some blood does not, but some -- such as the blood of faeries -- is highly addictive and intoxicating. * Canines - dogs have an uncontrollable fear of vampires, including Eric. * Vervain - vervain renders humans immune to Eric's compulsion. * Juniper - if Eric ingested juniper, he would be paralyzed. * Gilbert Device - the Gilbert Device can incapacitate any supernatural being within its range. * The Bleeds - if Eric goes too long without feeding or sleeping, he would suffer from the bleeds. * Hunter's Curse - if Eric ever killed a member of the Brotherhood of the Five, he would be tormented by hallucinations of the hunter killed. * Heart Extraction - if Eric had his heart removed he would be temporarily invincible, until turning to dust. * The Colt - the Colt can kill almost any creature. * The Ace of Winchester - the Ace of Winchesters can kill almost any demon. * The First Blade - the First Blade can kill almost any creature. * More Powerful Creatures - more powerful creatures can kill Eric, including Higher Powers and Old Ones. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. Source Eric Northman is derived from True Blood. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:True Blood Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Lilithian Vampires Category:Historical Figures Category:Northman Family Category:Godric's Bloodline Category:Vampire Authority